You must be careful with what you say
by Angelica R
Summary: [Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf ?] It's important to choose your words. Honey will learn it at her expense. Martha/Honey. Light lime Sexual fantasy.


You must be careful with what you say.

[Who's afraid of Virginia Woolf ?] It's important to choose your words. Honey will learn it at her expense. Martha/Honey. Light lime + Sexual fantasy.

Rewritten of the scene where Honey asks "two fingers of brandy". Yuri. Martha/Honey. Lime + fantasy. Based in part on the stage play of 2016 by Alain Françon.

English version of « Il faut faire attention aux mots qu'on dit. »

When it happens everything is still fine, they are at the beginning of the "party", which will not wait to degenerate, but this, Nick and Honey still don't know it.

They are still naive and innocents about what will happen next during the evening, and suddenly Georges asks them what they want to drink. Nick wants bourbon, of course, and Honey, without thinking about it, declares: "two fingers of brandy".

None of them, not even Georges, expects the next riposte of Martha, greatly embarrassing for everyone; and it's at this time that Honey will regret not to have chosen her words.

"Two fingers, you said, dear Honey ? If you want it, I can loan you mine; but in this case, it will be for another thing than drinking alcohol… If you see what I mean, these two fingers will have a… more adult sense. Even if I doubt that my proposal agrees to you, she added with a female cat's smile."

Everyone stayed for an instant frozen, embarrassed, while Georges internally noted that his wife just right now _really_ began to start the hostilities, and he smiled. _One to zero, dear Martha_. He looked at the two young people and, seeing their confusion (and Honey's evident trouble), his smile became larger. Yes of course, his dear wife was really good at it. But he was better than her, he would prove this to her.

At Honey's side, this one was still really troubled, a trouble that as everyone she tried to hide with a laugh that sounded completely false. All, even Martha started to burst into laugh facing the remark explicitly sexual and suffused with vulgarity of the daughter of the head of faculty.

The young woman drank a swallow of brandy, trying without success to hide her emotion, which didn't stop, in fact it was worst. She was still thinking of the strange proposal formulated by Martha, who also was drinking her glass of alcohol, a smile stocked on her face.

Images then began to jostle in her head, each more indecent than the one before and she couldn't help blushing, as she _almost_ saw Martha in front of her. And her mind, completely over-playful imagined right now the two famous fingers of Martha, pushed in a certain part of her anatomy, precisely between in her tights.

Honey started, that anyone seemed to remark and the blushing of her cheeks was stronger and she began to be afraid. Because this sudden fantasy was unknown to her and appeared as being to vivace; and because this double-entendre really began to make her hot.

Simply think about _this_ situation, her and Martha, this last one with _her_ fingers in her tights, be doing… well… pleasuring her with her fingers, strangely terribly tempted her.

Still, these same images whirled without stopping, without letting her a time of respite, her long and fine fingers shaking in her, these fingers that she was seeing in that moment squeezing on her glass of alcohol. This vision strangely charming overwhelmed her, so strong that she could have moan with pleasure because of it, frustrated as she was.

A profound envy hold her, that what she was representing to her at that time finally was realized, and without knowing why, she was sure that this one could have easily been realized, if she had really wanted it.

Profoundly troubled, she shut up for a time, trying to calm herself despite the great perturbation that settled in her, through this insinuation not subtle. But, despite this sudden excitation she tried to calm, she tried to persuade herself that Martha did this randomly, without thinking about it.

And this, even though that Martha addressed her a strongly evocative smile, and maybe too suggestive that said a lot about her intentions, and that heated up again the cheeks of the young woman, both embarrassed and excited.

Everything under the ironic look and the sardonic smile of Georges. _I would even say almost two to zero my dear Martha…_

The end.


End file.
